This invention relates to a multi-adjustable, multifunctional work station system.
Vertically adjustable, horizontal surfaces, which are vertically supported, are known in the prior art. These horizontal surfaces are undirectionally adjustable in fixed vertical plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,296 to White, for example, relates to a vertically adjustable, horizontal table in which vertical support members, in the form of sheet metal inner and upper panel sections 12 and outer and lower sheet metal panel sections 13, are in guided relationship with each other for supporting a flat table top 10. Table top 10 is vertically adjustable in a fixed, undirectional plane. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,222 to Meuller, horizontal seat member 28 is vertically adjustable with respect to vertically-extending support posts 11 and 12 by employing handles 42 to engage and disengage pawl 43 and slots 18 to effect said adjustable movement. A vertically adjustable work station is also provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,136 to Senqua. This vertical adjustment is accomplished employing the adjustable support leg assembly described in FIGS. 5-7 of the Senqua patent.
In summary, the above-described prior art vertically-extending members support a horizontal surface, and a horizontal position, in a fixed vertical plane, and are vertically adjustable only in a horizontal plane. Furthermore, all of the above vertical supports are unifunctional and are designed for single-purpose use. Therefore, systems which these members support are severely limited and exhibit little or no flexibility of use while causing a maximum amount of obstruction to the user.